1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to snowboard bindings. More specifically, the present invention relates to a snowboard binding system that has releasable binding straps.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 1 illustrates an isometric view of the two styles of traditional snowboard binding systems: a strap-in binding 10 and a step-in binding 30.
A traditional strap-in snowboard binding 10 consists of a binding chassis 12, a mounting plate 14, a highback 16, and one or more binding straps 18 held together by strap buckles 20. Snowboards that are equipped with strap-in snowboard bindings do not require specialized boots. A binding chassis 12 is the binding frame and provides the primary structural support for the snowboard binding. A mounting plate 14 provides interface between the binding chassis and the snowboard. A highback 16 provides additional support and hinges on the binding chassis 12. A highback 16 rises above the user's heel, thereby increasing control and stability of the snow board. The one or more binding straps 18 and strap buckles 20 cross over the top of the boot. Traditionally, there is an ankle strap and toe strap, although other orientations exist. The strap buckles 20 are fastened to each half of the one or more binding straps 18. The user's boot is held inside the snowboard binding by the one or more straps 18 with varying amounts of force depending on how tightly the user fastens the strap buckles 20. Each end of the one or more binding straps 18 is fastened to the binding chassis 12 via screws or other fasteners.
A traditional step-in snowboard binding 30 consists of a binding chassis 32, a mounting plate 34, a highback 36, and a clip-in mechanism 38. A binding chassis 32 is the binding frame and provides the primary structural support for the snowboard binding. A mounting plate 34 provides interface between the binding chassis and the snowboard. A highback 36 provides additional support and hinges on the binding chassis 32. A highback 36 rises above the user's heel, thereby increasing control and stability of the snowboard. The clip-in mechanism 38 holds the user's boot inside the binding chassis 32 and highback 36. Snowboards that are equipped with step-in snowboard bindings do require specialized boots that are compatible with the step-in snowboard bindings. A traditional step-in binding uses a spring loaded clip-in mechanism 38 that includes spring loaded metal clips, housed within the binding chassis 32 and mounting plate 34, that latch on to rigid metal clips on the bottom of the boot. The clip-in mechanism 38 is manufactured with a maximum amount of tension in the springs, allowing for occasional release of the boot under high levels of stress. However, the clip-in mechanism 38 contains no system for release of the boot when the board is inverted or at rest. Additionally, some forms of a step-in binding utilize only a mounting plate 34 and clip-in mechanism 38, and do not include a binding chassis 32 or a highback 36. The additional required support is provided in the structure of the specialized boot.
Currently, neither strap-in bindings nor step-in bindings allow for the automatic release of the boot from the binding under certain conditions, especially when the snowboard user cannot reach the snowboard bindings to release the boots. Because the snowboard user may need his boots to be released from the snowboard to avoid danger or entrapment, there is a need for a binding system that allows for the automatic release of the boot from the snowboard binding under certain circumstances.